Simply Perfect
by Crimson Blast
Summary: Anna Sommers is on a family trip to the Southern Isles and she just can't wait to go home. That is, until she accidentally runs into gorgeous platinum blonde and her dog. Now she has three weeks to live out her foreign fantasy romance and she's willing to do whatever it takes to get there. (Anna's POV; Three shot; Rated M for Language & Sexual Content)
1. Week 1

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the wait, with all this activity in the tropics, it's been really difficult to work on a schedule. Prayers go out to everyone who has been affected by this very active hurricane season._

 **~-oOo-~**

 _The Southern Isles._

 _A country as famed and celebrated for its summer beauty as Arendelle was for the winter wonderlust it inspired in tourists around the world. Countless one-of-a-kind beaches outline the perimeters of each island, presenting natural personality to each sandy haven. The country is famous for its "uniformed diversity" as so many have come to describe it. Each town had its own personality, all the homes within the towns following the same structure and design but being easily recognizable from the homes in the next town over; the capital city of Copenham being the crown jewel in the center of it all._

That's the bull they roped me in with. I still can't believe I fell for that cheesy travel magazine garb!

 _Groan.._ "Bo-oring!"

"Come on Anna honey, be more open!" mom practically chirped at me. I swear it's the first time anyone has ever said that _to me_! "Oooh, a forest path is nearby, what kind of birds do you think they have here honey?"

Is she serious right now?

"Boring ones mom. Just like everything else here." I couldn't prevent the groan that came out if I wanted to.

"Oh Anna, at least try to have some fun." _I could say the same to you dad, you look just as bored as I am._

"You were excited about this trip just a week ago. And now we're only on day two and you're ready to pack up and go back home." Mom pleaded with me, it almost made me feel bad for how I was acting, ruining a trip she's been talking about for well over a year now. But I can't help it!

"That was before Kristoff found out his Grand Pabbie was sick and had to stay home." I reminded her, making sure to sport my trademark pout to get my point across. It almost always worked.

You know that weird friend that practically lives in your house and eats all your food? Well add has a pet reindeer at home he can't stop talking about and crying over when he can't head home for the holidays and you've got my best friend Kristoff! My parents decided that we'd go on this trip to celebrate 'reaching the last stretch', transitioning from middle school to highschool and Kristoff and I were stoked! He visited the Southern Isles often because he has family there and he promised to take me to all the coolest local hotspots; night clubs, bowling alleys, the _wildest_ parties (he may have hinted at a strip club or two)! He practically bragged about how beautiful the women there are! Anyway, point is Kristoff promised me a trip to remember and at the last second it all crumbled with one single phone call.

Fuck my life.

Now I'm here. With my parents. Agnarr and Idunn Sommers. Two people whose idea of having a good time is visiting museums (goddamn boring historical ones at that), going on nature walks (but not too far from the main road), and painting the scenery.

Painting! I can do that at home! I wanted to dance the night away in clubs I never knew existed and may never get to see again! Flirt with _gorgeous_ beauties, and maybe even steal a few kisses because why read a foreign romance novel when you have the chance to _live_ _it_!?

But I'm stuck here. With my parents. Agnarr and Idunn Sommers. And the only woman I'll be dancing and flirting with tonight is the one on the canvas I painted, and unfortunately thanks to my sucky art skills, she most definitely was not a beauty. This trip is officially ruined.

~-oOo-~

Or at least that's what I thought.

But now I'm sitting on the painfully polished hardwood floors of my hotel lobby with everyone staring at me so hard that I could practically melt from embarrassment - if I wasn't already melting for other reasons that is.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

God, even her voice is beautiful..

I can feel my face forming that dopey grin I _know_ I do when I get starstruck. God, I hope I don't look as dumb as I feel right now.

As if I wasn't already close to completely boiling over, long jean-clad legs work their way towards me. Her clothes were conservative, no doubt; skinny black jeans hugging her legs and hips, and a dark blue-plaid button down only halfway done up over a white tank. That didn't stop me from drooling though. Just as she reached in front of me, literally just an arm's length from me - so close I could practically trace constellations across those stunning freckles if I wasn't so completely entranced by her icy blue gateways to what I could only imagine to be an equally beautiful soul - naturally pink lips moved so enticingly slow that I'm pretty sure my mind is just playing everything in slow motion right now. Or it broke. Which would explain why it was on mute and I completely missed what she just said to me.

"Wha-?" _Smooth._ "Sorry, what did you just say?" _Saved it. Totally saved it._

Maybe I really did. Her small half-smile was actually breathtaking, and I literally had to refill my lungs when I heard her absolutely perfect laugh. Okay, maybe it was just a chuckle. And it was probably completely at my expense because let's face it, I'm completely dorking it up right now. But is it wrong that I feel rewarded anyhow?

A small white ball of puff jumped playfully into her arms, the same little devil that knocked me on my ass as soon as I walked through the doors in the first place. I was tempted to wage war on his adorable little canine butt until I looked up and realized he was actually being the best wingman ever and introducing me to his _gorgeous_ owner. I have go to tell Kristoff he's been replaced.

"I asked if you're alright." the woman repeated with smirk, not a wicked or condescending one, but a very amused and sexily confident brain-melting hair-raising- "I'm sorry, sometimes Olaf here just gets so excited he tugs right off his leash. He's very friendly though, he didn't mean to hurt you."

 _Here's my second shot at this flirting thing! I will not fail!_ Determined, I scooped that little ball of fur in my arms and flashed my best smile. "It's fine. I'm pretty sure he just likes warm hugs. And so do I!"

"Doesn't everyone?" her smile grew, a few strands of her otherwise perfect platinum blonde hair pulling away from the loose french braid and falling onto her face.

The excitable little scamp practically flipped for joy in my arms… just before he covered my face in saliva. _Don't flinch, Anna, you got this!_ I could feel my insides cringing and the occasional twitch in my lip as he continued to molest my cheeks.

There it was again, her beautiful laugh. I seriously feel like I could faint right now! The only thing stopping me from blacking out into sweet heavenly bliss under the chime of her sweet chuckle was the insatiable need not to completely embarrass myself anymore than I already have.

She offered me her perfectly manicured hand and, after a discrete wipe on my pants leg because I was one-hundred percent certain that they were covered in sweat, I was able to will my hand into hers. And her grip was… completely unexpected. She pulled me up like a paperweight, even with Olaf still comfortable in my arm.

"Wow, you are unexpectedly strong. Wait, not that I think you look weak or fragile or anything, just that you don't-"

 _One. Two… Three. Exhale._

"Your physique is deceiving." I smiled, mentally hi-fiving myself over the fact that I actually caught myself from falling into what was about to be the most incoherent babble that has probably ever spewed from my mouth, which is honestly really saying something.

"Well I'm a regular at the gym." her voice carried a hint of pride. _And a pat on the back for me for a compliment well received._ "Though I have to admit that I do cheat myself whenever I come here, knowing that there's an in-house chocolatier!" she played with the braid laying lazily on her shoulder with an adorably guilty expression. I love how easy she is to read!

Wait.

"Did you say in-house chocolatier!?" I said that with way more excitement than I planned to but could you blame me!? Chocolate! "I looove chocolate!" I couldn't stop the heat from rushing to my face the moment I realized I practically moaned that. God, please bury me!

"Maybe you should get acquainted with the hotel directory." I can't get enough of that laugh, no matter how much it was practically mocking me.

Then it happened. The dreaded awkward silence. The deciding moment as a girl makes up in her mind whether she's going to give you the time of day or not. It's all about what I do with this one moment. And it was then that my new official ultimate wingman jumped out of my arm and circled the woman's foot until she picked him up, spiritually guiding me to my next words.

As soon as she locked eyes with me again I reached out to pet Olaf's silky white fur. "I'm Anna by the way." I know what you're thinking, but wait for it. "Now Olaf here has already become like my best friend for life, but I don't think he's going to be able to let me in when I come over to play. So maybe I could get your name so I know who to call for? A room number wouldn't be bad either, so I don't end up knocking on every door in the hotel calling out 'Olaf!' and listening out for his voice." _Woww, super creepy thing to end with Anna, now she thinks you want to stalk her dog!_

She seemed to be thinking it over, if that lower lip biting is the nervous habit I think it is. _Yip, she definitely thinks I'm a creep._ "My name is Elsa. And in terms of playdates with Olaf, I'm sure you two will run into each other again sometime."

Okay, on the downside, I didn't get a room number which was admittedly a lot to ask for. What I did get though, was a name that suited her so perfectly it was as if it were hand chosen for her by the will of God himself.

 _Elsa._

~-oOo-~

Over the next five days, which spelt the end of week one in our three week vacation, I made it my mission to run into those two whenever I got the chance. I spent most of my time whenever we got back to the hotel just lying in wait for them. Of course, I mixed it up when it came to where I was camping. Sometimes the lobby, sometimes by the elevator, sometimes in the chocolatier (okay so maybe it wasn't totally camping in there!), and in what I could only describe as a spark of pure brilliance, outside the gym! I practically short-circuited when she walked out of the gym, her naturally minty scent entangled in the musk of sweat, water running down the side of her mouth as she downed the cool liquid from her bottle. And _God help me_ , her gym clothes! A black sports bra trimmed with gray and what seemed to be a slightly lower cut than I'm used to, which at the right angle gave the perfect peek at the roundness of her breast. Short pants that revealed every square inch of perfectly toned, what I could only describe as porcelain, legs. _Sweet Jesus, she has abs!_

That day I was admittedly too distracted to form any sensible statements though so our meeting was more like a 'she waved and greeted me and I spewed word vomit at her'. I probably kind of weirded her out too because she excused herself pretty awkwardly.

Sooo, epic failure.

But that's why I'm here, trying to recover from that. "Ice-cream?"

Her blonde brows went up curiously and it felt like she was searching me with her eyes for… something. Her eyes were cold, it was the first time I saw them like that. But then again it was the first time I asked her out. _Wait, I'm asking her out right now? Holy shit when did I grow these balls?_

She's probably going to say no though. She looks like she wants to say no. "It's okay if you don't want to."

Olaf started barking excitedly and scratching at my legs, an action I learned to mean that he wanted to be lifted. When I picked him up, Elsa's eyes suddenly softened and she smiled at me. "Ice-cream sounds good actually." she leaned her shoulder against the pillar next to her. "There's actually a small parlour in the mall near here. They have some interesting flavors to try out." she winked.

I might have died for a second there. Seriously. Where do I get my own personal Olaf?

"Sounds interesting!" Yep, I'm pretty sure I'm doing that dopey grin thing again. I can practically feel the stupid on my face. "Maybe we cou-"

 _ **She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck**_

 _Oh no._

 _ **Thighs like what, what, what**_

I practically threw my bag on the floor, cursing Kristoff one hundred fold as I went searching for my phone.

 _ **All night long**_

 _Noooooooooooooooooooo!_ _ **Let. Me. See. That tho-ong**_

I finally found the offender, screen glowing for attention with Kristoff's mug smiling on the screen. But just when I was finally about to save myself from _even more embarrassment_ … it slipped.

Fuck. My. Life.

 _ **Girl I know you wanna show da na da na**_

 _ **That thong th-thong thong thong**_

It's all over now. There's no saving me.

She was laughing, not that cute little chuckle she tends to do with me, but a full blown rib-tickler. A category four if I had to rank it. Normally I'd be proud to cause a girl to laugh so hard, but this… this was torture at my expense.

I finally swiped the phone to answer stupid-face Kristoff.

 _ **Baby make your booty go da na da-**_ _"Hey Red!"_ he laughed as if he knew what he just did. _"It's about time you answer! How's the tr-"_

" _I'm going to murder you."_ I hissed into the phone as quietly as possible. Not that she could hear me under her own laughter anyway.

" _Wait wha-"_

I hung up on him before he could say anything more. I never felt my face so heated. Even my ears felt like fire and my goddess was doubling over trying to catch her breath. _I can't believe you just heard that._ I could slap myself. For now though, I'll settle for a facepalm.

"It's fine! It was just.. Surprising!" she wiped the tears from her eyes as she finally started to calm down.

"Don't tell me I just said that out loud." I couldn't stop the groan as the heat increased a few degrees across my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but there's really no need to be embarrassed!" she was practically trying to pacify me. She's really an angel. It's too bad I'm beyond saving right now. "If you want I can walk you up to your room, it's about that time isn't it?"

Yes, my curfew time. Not that she knows it's a curfew. This is just usually around that time when I'm breaking off our quick meetings to head back to the hotel room. I guess she realized the pattern but chose never to question it. Bless her heart.

"O-okay." Goddamn stutter! And I practically squeaked! I don't know which one is worse.

The elevator ride up to the third floor was slow and quiet. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was simply… marvelous.

I nearly had a heart attack when my eyes lingered just a little too long. When her head cocked to the side and her beautiful icy blues slid to the corners of her eyes she just barely missed catching my stare. Or… did she?

I didn't dare to look back. Was she smirking? Was she showing off that sexy confidence of hers? Or was she embarrassed to have me practically molesting her with my eyes? Or maybe, she'd be flattered by that?

I could feel my body getting hotter and hotter the further my mind dug.

 _Ding._ Finally, we're here.

We've talked so many times and spent so much time together (okay maybe just a few hours altogether) but no matter how much time we spend together I just can't can't seem to keep my shit together around her. _Sigh._

"Huh?" I looked up just in time to notice her lips were moving but I was so out of it I missed everything she said, _again_. I have seriously got to work on that.

She raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow (or is that a natural arch - _sigh_ ). "Which room is it?" she said, slightly confused, Olaf running excitedly down the hall as if he knew where my room was. I almost forgot he was here honestly.

"Oh umm, it's o-only a little ways down the hall here." I managed to say with just one stutter. "Room 3-12."

"Ah, that should be the one tucked away in the corner to the right at the end of the hall. Is that right?"

"Wow, you really know this place huh? You must practically live here!"

At that moment, Elsa did the most peculiar thing. Her eyes shifted and her confident demeanor suddenly seemed… vulnerable. She pulled her full bottom lip between two rows of perfect teeth and, for what was probably the first time since I met this woman, Elsa seemed to have to stop and think about what she was about to say next.

"I… Y-yes, I suppose you can say that. I c-co-come here very often, yes." her voice was mousy, and I felt a chill rush past me, though it must have been my imagination.

She's nervous. I don't know why she's nervous, but she is. I want to ask, but I also don't want to push things. I mean, I'm still a total stranger. "Cool!" I tried to give a supportive smile that said 'I won't ask if you don't want to tell'. Elsa seemed to pick up on that and she gave me the most sincerely grateful smile it has _ever_ been my pleasure to swoon over!

She nodded up from her scrunched up posture, gesturing toward something behind me. "We're here." her eyes had a drop of sadness. But then again, they always seem to carry a hint of sadness hiding in the corners of her mysterious icy blues, but this is the first time they were so… obvious. Again, maybe I was just imagining things.

"Yea I guess we are." I stated the obvious, playing in my braid nervously, unsure of how to end today. I wish I could invite her inside, invite her to my room and we could watch a movie together, and then maybe, we'd forget about the movie when I lean in and…

 _HOLY SHIT!_

Screw a beat, my heart skipped a few bars!

Her lips -her big, beautiful, rosy, juicy, luscious lips- are making contact. With. _MY_. _**FOREHEAD**_! They're moist, and so so _sooo soft._ I don't know how to respond… so I don't.

Yes people, I fucking froze. Could I get any lamer? Please tell me, because I seriously need to know the limits of my uselessness.

The heavenly contact only lasted four seconds (yes, I kept count, it was the only thing I could do honestly!) but it scrambled my brain for what would likely last the rest of the night.

"See you tomorrow, Anna." My name practically rolled off her lips and I melted.

"I l-look forward to it, E-Elsa." Again, _smooth_.

She seemed to easily slip back into her confidence, if her smug smile was an indicator. _God_ , I want her. She stood at her full height, just an inch or so taller than me. "Me too actually." she said as though she surprised herself with the admission.

Before I could say anything else, not that I could even if I wanted to, she left me at the door as she went back up the hall toward the elevators. I'm not sure if it was just my imagination or if her step really did have an extra bounce to it, her hips swinging more… _more_ than usual. Either way, I'm loving this more and more by the day!

Elsa stepped into the elevator as little Olaf scurried inside and she peaked at me curiously. If I had to guess, I'd bet she was wondering why I wasn't going inside and just standing there like an idiot. Whatever the reason, it was clear she was waiting on me to head inside. I stumbled around at first. It took me awhile to remember where my keycard was and it didn't help that I was so conscious of the fact that she was watching me. When I finally inserted my keycard into the door, I gave her a wave which she responded to with a short wave and a wink.

I swear this woman will be the death of me.

When I slid into the hotel room, I stood at the door for a few more moments, trying to digest everything that happened today. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face if I wanted to.

"Another good day honey?" My mother peeked from the kitchen, biting her lower lip in anticipation. She looked almost like a teenager waiting to hear about her best friend's day out with her crush.

It's honestly hard for me to hide anything from my mother. I admit, my parents are real sticklers for the rules, and they can be ridiculously strict when they're ready, but my mom was always like my best friend aside from Kristoff. She's my 'gal pal', per se. When I first came out to my parents about three years ago, it was because she sat me down and said to me "You don't have to hide anything from me. Love is beautiful in _every_ form, but whenever you're ready I'll be waiting with open arms. And I'm sure your father feels the same way." At that moment, I broke down and told her how I thought a girl in my class was cute and she made me feel butterflies. Of course, back then when mom asked about kissing I gagged because 'kissing is _soo gross'_! She laughed.

I sighed in the classic dreamy-eyed girl fashion. "Another _great_ day!" I never told my mother about Elsa, but considering that I've been smiling and haven't complained since the day I laid eyes on my goddess, I'm more than a little sure she knows something. Idunn Sommers is not a woman of subtlety.

I sauntered over to the couch and watched mom following suit from the corner of my eye. I practically threw myself into the chair and let out another dreamy sigh. She laughed as she sat down right next to me, never sacrificing her usual sophisticated grace. One day I hope to master her balance of fun and goofy personality on top of a queen-like demeanor.

"So what did you do today?"

I expected this question. I'm surprised she didn't asked before to be honest. "I just hung out in the lobby today." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh?" My mother gave a knowing smile.

"I was thinking about going to the mall for ice-cream tomorrow." Believe it or not, it was incredibly hard not to gush about Elsa to her! I just feel like I'm ready to explode.

"Ice-cream?" the smile on her face grew twice its size, and her excitement is about as obvious as mine. Sometimes I forget that my mother isn't a teenager. "Just ice-cream?"

"Yes mom." I rolled my eyes at her playfully. "Just ice-cream."

"Okay, okay!" she puts her hands up with a giggle. "Soo… what's her name?"

"Mom!"

"Oh come on, just tell me!"

"What makes you think there's a 'her' involved?"

"Is it a guy?" my mother gasped.

"No it's not a guy." I'm actually kinda offended as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Why would there be a guy?"

"So you admit there's a girl." she pointed an accusatory finger at me, a victorious smirk on her face. "So when do we get to meet her?" she clapped excitedly.

"Never." I deadpanned. The last time I let my mother meet a girl I liked, she embarrassed me so badly that if that girl sees me to date she has to fight to keep herself from laughing out loud! Mom is great, don't get me wrong, but like I said before, Idunn Sommers is not a woman of subtlety. Never was. By the time she had told that girl all my most embarrassing stories, she couldn't even look at me straight-faced.

"Oh come on, I've learned since the last time. I promise!" she bat her lashes at me. Seriously, who's the child here again?

Still, the thought of coming back to the hotel room with that platinum blonde on my arm... it was tempting, for sure. "I'll… If all goes well, then… maybe?" Would she even agree to that? She seems very cautious when it comes to people.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen her do much socializing with… well, anyone. Even when it comes to me, if I don't start the conversation she won't say anything. I would say she's shy, but then considering that when we talk she practically _exudes_ confidence, shy doesn't seem like the right word. Okay, maybe she's not as easy to read as I first thought. What can I say, girl's got layers. Not that I thought she was shallow or anything!

I'm going to shut up now.

Meanwhile, my mother had her hands clapped together as she bounced excitedly on the chair beside me, squealing like a high school girl. _Seriously, am I really the kid here?_

"What's she like? Is she cute? Is she a local? Is she staying at the hotel?" she shot question after question at me without skipping a beat for air. "Ooh, what's her favorite food? What does she do for fu-"

"Mom please." I put my hands over hers and lowered them to her lap until she stopped bouncing.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, it's just that I really wanted this to be a special trip for all of us. And after you were so disappointed over the fact that Kristoff couldn't come, I was trying really hard to find anything that would cheer you up. But here you are, smiling even more than you do back home!" She smiled and placed a hand on my cheek, giving it a soft pinch. "I just really want to meet _and thank_ the girl that saved this trip for you. That and…" she started to trail off, turning away from me just a bit. "Well, your father has some qualms about letting you 'do your own thing' in a foreign land and I'm a little hesitant about it too."

I scoffed and pulled away from her. I knew this was coming one way or another. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Anna." she called my name soothingly. "We're not going to stop you from having your freedom here. I just said that to say, I just… I don't want that girl getting you into any trouble. I don't know her, but I trust you to make the right decisions."

"I appreciate it mom, really I do. But she's so far from the trouble making type. She's actually _really_ conservative. Going for ice-cream tomorrow will be the first time we haven't just talked or ate chocolate." I may have said that with a bit of an attitude, but I didn't like the way she assumed Elsa could be any sort of trouble. She hasn't even met her!

She put her hand on my shoulder and looked me dead in my eyes, as if she was reading me or something. Then she gave my shoulder a squeeze. "I trust you Anna." And then she allowed the room to fall into silence for a few seconds. I wasn't sure what to say after that.

Suddenly, she slid up, patting down her soft gray yoga pants and smiling gently at me. "Time for bed, don't you think?" Then she snickered, "You don't want to be tired on your da-ate tomorrow!" she practically sung that.

Seriously, my mom sure is something. I wouldn't trade her for anything though. Besides, she's pretty much the embodiment of what I'm feeling right now!

I want to scream it to the heavens right now!

 _I'm going on a date with Elsa!_


	2. Week 2

**Author's Note:** _My apologies on the delay with this update, hopefully it'll be worth it! **Warning: NSFW.**_

 _ **~-oOo-~**_

I thought I wouldn't be able to fall asleep with how excited I was! I was practically zipping around the entire room, creating a clothes-nado trying to figure out what I would wear on my _date_ with Elsa.

 _Date_! God that sounds _amazing_!

To be honest, I have no idea when I collapsed into bed. All I know is right now, mom and dad _really_ need to learn to respect my sleeptime. Like _God_ , could they be talking any louder right now! Even after pulling the pillow over my head, I could still hear their voices.

"Anna!"

Ughhh.

Apparently hoping that she would go away didn't help either. Her patented knock, just two longer than mine, rapped against the door. "Anna!" she hummed.

I made sure that the next groan was just loud enough for her to hear. Hopefully she'll understand that to mean 'leave me alone'.

"Anna," she called my name a little more soothingly.

"Wha-at?"

"Today's the day," she sung. When I ignored her she tried again, "You should start getting ready!" Still, I tried to ignore her. Apparently, that wasn't sinking in with her though. Suddenly she did that over-excited whisper thing that I got from her. _"She's really pretty!"_

I don't think I've ever moved that fast but I was at the door in a heartbeat. Mom didn't seem surprised at all when I pulled the door open, an impish smirk lifting her cheeks. "Gotcha."

"Mo-oom!" I groaned, slapping my hands to my tired eyes. "I had a good two hours of sleep left in me that needed to be set free."

"You're not sleeping beauty," she rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but feel like that was a quip at my lion's mane of a bedhead and the line of drool I'm currently wiping onto my palm. "Your father and I already gave you an extra hour of sleep, but you know the house rules. Everyone should be up by 8am."

"We're not at the house though, we're on _vacation_. A time normal people use to _sleep-in_."

"We're not normal and there's nothing wrong with that. We're Sommers," Her voice became stern and she was going into mom mode. "If you're awake enough to argue, you're awake enough to go take a shower and join your father and I for breakfast."

If I wanted to get out of this with less than a long talking-to, it was better I just did what she said. So, as much as I wanted to go back and frolic in my beautiful dreamland with my gorgeous goddess, I had to answer the call of the shower. And, with a heavy sigh, I headed back into my room to grab something casual from the selection of clothes that hadn't been piled into my bed and crushed under me while I slept. Mom gave a satisfactory nod when I slinked past her towards the bathroom.

Although I was against it at first, one thing I give this place credit for is that the hot water is actually really hot! Back at home I was so used to our 'hot water' that it felt lukewarm at best. But here it feels like the heat is permeating the very pores of my skin and the steam rolling off me is so thick I can practically feel it caressing my skin. It took a while to get used to, but now I think I'll miss this most of all when it's time to go back home. After Elsa, of course.

But that's why I have to make all this count! Today will be the first date of many more! I have two weeks to do something _incredible_! Maybe even…

No, no, no no, _no_. _Bad Anna_.

I think it's time to finally step out of this heat, it is _clearly_ not good for me.

But that does raise a real question… what am I really hoping to gain out of something that will only exist within the frames of three weeks. Two weeks if we only count what's left of it. Will we really… _do that_?

I mean not that I'm automatically assuming she would want to. I mean she may not even be into me like that. But if she was… and the offer was put out there… holy shit, would I?

As I mindlessly scrub my body with a soapy towel, I can't help but wonder how far I should let this go.

I mean she is _the_ most incredible girl I have ever laid eyes on, and that's including the ones I've seen on magazines and in, _ahem_ , Kristoff's secret video collection. And I may never get to see her again once I go home. But that's just it… I may never have an opportunity like this again…

With a sigh I cut off the water and step out of the shower, grabbing a nearby towel to dry myself, still deep in thought as I towel off my wet hair. My mind is totally engrossed in these thoughts even as I slip into my house clothes. A red almost-too-short-to-be-called-short shorts (as my dad calls them) and an old grey t-shirt with a T-rex on it that says 'I'm not much of a hugger'. They didn't really match but considering that my only audience will be my parents, I'm not too concerned.

I walked out of the bathroom, twin braids braided and teeth in the process of being brushed white. Dad usually didn't like when I walked out of the bathroom with a mouth full of minty foam and a toothbrush barely holding in the grips of my teeth, but hey, it's a vacation. He'll still be mad but I don't really mind too much.

I walked out just in time to see dad opening the door and to hear a familiar sounding 'yap' just on the other side. The toothbrush fell out of my mouth along with a few little globs of bubbly spittle.

"Good morning." Her voice sounded unusually timid, but still definitely unmistakable.

"Oh... u-um…" I haven't heard dad stutter like that in months. He looked completely caught off guard. "H-hi." Yes people, the awkwardness stems from both sides of the family. I was doomed from birth.

From where I was standing, it was hard to see her and considering that her eyes had been glued to the floor from the moment dad opened the door, I'm almost totally positive she hasn't noticed me. I've never seen her so nervous.

"I'm sorry for intruding so early in the morning." she continued softly, hands nervously fiddling with the braid pulled across her shoulder. "Oh she's probably not even up yet, I should come back a little later." It's amazing how despite being so nervous she was still so articulate.

"You're here to see… Anna?" mom stepped toward the platinum blonde, eying her over curiously. Suddenly her curious expression turned into one of the largest Cheshire grins I'd ever seen on her face. "Oh! Well you should come i-"

"Oh heyy!" I practically launched myself at the door, shoving mom out the way slightly as I pushed my way out the door, closing it behind me. Considering Elsa was only a few steps behind the door, I ended up pushing myself right into her personal space. I was literally standing toe to toe with her; Olaf, that overexcitable little scamp, barking and bouncing wildly in in her arms.

She was completely taken aback by what just happened, I can tell by the look of surprise that seemed frozen on her face. The awkward of it all was starting to settle in me too. I cleared my throat in an attempt to fight back the embarrassment of what just happened.

"So umm… hi…?"

Her wide-eyed expression finally broke and it looked as if she was snapping out of a trance. "Oh sorry, umm.. Hey." Then she suddenly shook her head. "I mean, morning. I'm sorry for popping up so early."

"It's fine! To-tally fine. Like, this is so fine."

"Okay.." The way she said it made it pretty obvious she was weirded out by this whole situation. Or at least that's what it sounded like. But then her eyes became trained to my mouth and I couldn't help the flush that rose in my cheeks. In fact, it only doubled when her confused look transformed into her usual confidence with a cute little snicker. "You remembered to floss right?"

"Huh?" Suddenly it dawned on me and my blush was now three fold. I had totally forgotten about the minty foam that was probably frothing in the corners of my lips right now. _Oh God!_

I wiped the remainder of my toothpaste off of my face with my wrists. She laughed. I'm an idiot and I'm probably smiling like one too. Under the heavy blushing of course.

"So umm, not that I mind or anything because I totally don't, like I just said, but umm why - again totally fine with it… why did you pop by so early?"

"A time?" she bit her lip and rubbed her arm nervously. "When I got up this morning I realized we never discussed a time."

"Ohh." _Oh yea, huh. There's one important bit of information we forgot._

"Considering we always just 'accidentally bump into each other'-" the slightly arrogant smirk on her face told me that she was very much aware that those weren't accidents (although that time outside the gym was probably the nail in the coffin on that one). "-realizing that we actually need to plan these things admittedly eluded me." her smirk became a shy smile and it was _gorgeous_.

Despite what she said, she looked like she had already gotten ready. Her dazzling porcelain skin was flawless, light makeup already applied, mostly just eyeshadow and lipstick (is that eyeliner?). I didn't miss the subtle aroma of jasmine wafting around her, complimenting her natural scent beautifully. She wore a powder-blue button-down dress shirt, hugging her curves without being inappropriate. Its long sleeves were rolled up to her elbows in a weird combination of conservative but playful, a look that suited her well. White, soft looking jeans clad her long legs flaring out slightly around her ankles. Her outfit was admittedly plain but somehow she made it look like it belonged on a runway, despite the fact that she was wearing slightly worn looking hightops.

Olaf, being the awesome wingman he is, decided to stay quiet and calm his usually over-excited nature, looking between the two of us in what I could only describe as innocent curiosity.

"We could go now." The offer fell out of my mouth before my brain realized what was coming out.

"Now?" she examined me head to toe, the smile on her face growing with every second. She covered it behind newly polished fingers though and I hear a bit of a giggle escape from her throat when her eyes rested on my feet and I suddenly became very aware of the AC and just how plush the carpets felt between my toes. "Well if you're sure."

"Hah." I let a clearly exaggerated chuckle grate out of my throat, but it was the best I could do under the nervousness and what I'm sure was a heavy blush. "Give me one sec."

I ran back toward the door. "Don't go anywhere!"

I ran past my questioning father and smirking mother, not paying them a second mind because I absolutely had to be ready as quickly as possible! At least I know now what she'll look like so I can do a better job at not under or overdressing. I mean yeah, I know we're just going for ice-cream but, please, I'm going for ice-cream with _Elsa_! I have to be _perfect_!

As soon as I get to my room I spot some jeans I recently bought but haven't really worn yet because they are _seductively tight_. Not exactly the type you wear when you're going out with your parents. Exactly the type you wear when you're going out with somebody like Elsa! I pulled off the red shorts I literally forgot I was wearing the whole time, and tugged, struggled and wiggled my way into this perfect pair of denim chick-magnet.

Of course, it took me a little under ten minutes and Elsa was waiting for me outside the door. Or at least, I hope she's still waiting for me…

I'll have to go like this.

I forced on some black sneakers as I made my way back out to Elsa, calling out a "Bye mom, bye dad!" as I struggled with the left one on my way out the door.

My heart dropped. She waited patiently and greeted me with a smile. Olaf on the other hand was running up and down the hall, scratching at random doors.

"Aw, you changed?" Elsa teased with a brilliant grin. "I kinda liked the shorts." Then she cupped her chin with her fingers in a thinking pose, the smirk on her face growing even more mischievous. "But then again, these jeans make it so I can't complain."

 _Whoop, there it is_! By now my face is the same shade of red those shorts were, which was red enough for me to officially dub them 'the blushing tomato' pants. God, I'm happy I picked these jeans.

"Th-thanks. You look- you l-look… I l-like… wow." _What. The. Absolute. Fuck. I swear, in my head this was English! Why does my mouth have to be retarded?_

She laughed behind her hand again. "I'm guessing that's a compliment?" Her nose crinkled ever so slightly when she saw my head nodding. "Well then thank you. Shall we get going?"

As if on cue, Olaf bolted towards me and tackled my shin, reminding us not to leave him behind. Not that I ever would.

~-oOo-~

"You drive?"

"You don't?"

"I mean well of course I… that is to say sometimes… I'm… still learning?"

She laughed. "There's nothing wrong with not being able to drive you know. I just personally had a lot of incentive to learn.." her eyes flashed a sad glint, vanishing just as quickly as it had appeared.

I rounded the shining white car, looking as though it belonged in a showroom. It probably did. I'm not too familiar with cars so I'm not sure. But this does bring up a very valid topic. One that I can't believe I never stopped to consider.

"So, how long? Have you had your license I mean."

I could practically see realization dawn on her. Apparently, I wasn't the only one this slipped by. "I got mine a little ways into my freshman year, so about two years now."

"Wait.. what, you're telling me you're a college senior?" I laughed.

"Well credit-wise yes, but by years I'm still technically in my Junior."

By now we're both staring across at each other, none of us bothering to open our doors and I feel my heart sink slightly. I'm trying to keep my best poker face on but internally, _I was freaking the fuck out!_

 _I mean she looks so freaking young, I just_ _ **assumed**_ _she was like 16- maybe 18_ _ **max**_ _! I mean holy shit, I'm just 15 and she's at least 20!_

"So... what about you?" she bit her lip and if it wasn't for the situation I was currently in, I would've been swooning.

There it was. I try to swallow but my throat is totally dry. "I'm…" _Come on Anna, it doesn't make sense to lie here. Of course this will probably mean the end of anything that could have possibly been, but there's really only one thing you can do here that won't end in regret. Tell the truth._

"I'm starting my freshman year"- _as a highschooler-_ "this fall."

 _Fuck._

It almost felt worth the feeling of self disgust coursing through me right now when her face relaxed in relief and she pulled her driver's door open. Olaf had already been placed in the backseat, his windows already cracked low enough to allow airflow but high enough that the rambunctious pup couldn't escape, not that he ever attempted to. He watched us from the windows curiously the whole time, not even a yap.

I slid into my seat and pulled the seatbelt across my chest, too upset with myself to look over at her as she kicked up the engine. I tried my best not to look as guilty as I felt. I mean I just _lied_ to her _face_. And about my age of all things!

"I should probably warn you about this place," Elsa began out of nowhere as we pulled out of the hotel's parking lot and onto the streets. "Don't expect to see anything you're familiar with. They don't carry any plain flavors."

"What?" I was actually thrown a little off by this change in conversation. It took awhile for my brain to process what it was she was trying to say to me.

"Yea so, no plain vanilla, no plain strawberry, no-"

"No chocolate!?" I covered my mouth as soon as the words fell out, only slightly embarrassed about how dorky that may have been. But considering that the only feelings I'm sure are mutual between us is our abnormal love of chocolate, I at least know it'll be well received.

"Well there's chocolate," She said, barely concealing the crack of laughter in her voice. "Just not plain chocolate."

"So what kind of chocolate do they have?"

~-oOo-~

 _Chocolate Thunder from Down Under!_

I'm going to overlook the unfortunate naming for this… this… can masterpiece be used to describe ice cream!?

I don't feel the least bit self-conscious as I moan into the next spoonful, extra glad now that Elsa had ordered us a large shareable bowl of this glory to sit down and enjoy.

"It's good, ja?" Our server, a man as big and stocky as a brick wall, smiled over at me, tapping his fingers together in what I'm guessing is nervous anticipation.

"Sooo good!" I have to stop my eyes from rolling back at the pure pleasure and ecstasy of another spoon full, accidentally letting out a little squeal as a brownie bit practically melts in my mouth along with the rest of heaven's delight.

"As always," Elsa added, no longer hesitating to take a bite from our dessert, smiling giddily into the first bite as she tried to conceal how much she was probably internally flipping out as much as me over it. Or maybe not. I mean, she just made it pretty clear that she comes here often, so maybe she's not flipping out _quite_ as much as I am, but still. "By the way Anna, meet Oaken. He designs all the ice-cream combinations in here," she introduced, gesturing towards the man who grinned proudly.

"Oaken as in Oaken's ice-cream parlor?" I asked, remembering the small wooden sign hanging precariously on the door near the ringer.

"And deli," he added in matter-of-factly.

"You design these!?" I can't believe that the man who made this is here standing in front of me and not sitting at home bathing in millions! "Most importantly, you designed _this_!"

"I designed this one just for you," he smiled over at Elsa, to which she responded with a shy smile and a nod of acknowledgement, and judging by his ear to ear grin, he was obviously pleased we were enjoying this so much. "Just leave some for the other customers, ja?"

He used this opportunity to bend and give a few strokes over the white ball of fluff that was currently lapping at a strawberry vanilla swirl some kid had dropped a little earlier. I'm not sure if Olaf is just always this friendly or if he's just used to Oaken but he starts rubbing into the man's large mitts in a surprisingly feline manner. After that Oaken retreated back behind the counter, calling out a hearty "Yoo hoo! Big summer blow out!" towards his new guests walking in.

I didn't hesitate to scoop another few spoonfuls into my mouth, not at all bothered by the chill resonating in my teeth or the moan rumbling in my throat or the smug grin she wore watching me do it all with her spoon hanging out between her lips.

What I _was_ bothered by however was the way she pulled the spoon out of her mouth with a pop. I'm surprised the heat from my face didn't reduce this ice-cream to a puddle.

"It's funny," I started in an attempt to cover my embarrassment. "I asked you out but you picked the place _and_ drove us here. You even had to come to get me this morning. I must be the worst date in history," I admitted, slightly uncomfortable with myself.

"So this is a date?" she quirked a brow as she slid a newly filled spoon in her mouth.

"I-I.. umm-" _Ouch._ "I'm sorry, I thought.."

She smiled that devilishly sly smile of hers, resting the tip of her cold spoon to the tip of my nose playfully. "I was just teasing." Then it fell into a shy smile as she apologized with a small but very genuine, "Sorry."

"Oh!" _Well, that was almost embarrassing._ I tried to play it off with a laugh. "Phew, I thought I was jumping the gun there a bit for a second. That would have been _embarras-_ "

"I am disappointed that you lied to me though," she suddenly added nonchalantly. Never have I ever felt my veins run as cold as they did at this very moment.

Deny!

It was my first instinct, and one I only slightly hesitated to follow, although my god awful stuttering didn't help. "I-I didn-di- I didn't… I-"

I couldn't figure out how to string together a proper sentence, and under the sharpness of her narrowed eyes, I caved. "I'm… I'm so-"

"You should apologize to dear Olaf."

Wait… what? "Olaf?"

At the sound of his name, the excitable little ball of fur sprang to life, nose dripping with creamy goodness and white fur spotted bright pink. Hopping, barking, and scratching at Elsa's feet, he demanded to be brought up to her lap, a request she cautiously fulfilled, keeping him far enough from her that his dessert didn't stain her clothes. She sat my little friend on the table in front of me, and he stared up at me expectantly.

"Umm…" _What's even happening right now?_ "Why am I apologizing to Olaf exactly?"

In one fluid movement she pointed a manicured finger toward me.

"My… shirt?" I followed the path of her finger, pulling at my apparently offensive clothing. I mean I know I could have probably put a little more effort into picking out something date-worthy but it's not like I could've kept her waiting! Any longer and I don't doubt mom would've brought her in for questioning. "I'm sorry?"

"You told Olaf you like warm hugs." she said accusatory, as if her point was the most obvious in the world. Or maybe it was… I am really slow on the uptake people, I know.

Wait! "Ohhhhhh!" I made my slowness just a teensy bit too obvious just now. "You mean this." I probably couldn't have sounded any dumber as I gestured over the words of my graphic tee. Duh.

She laughed as I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks, that soft beautiful, controlled little laughter that makes me feel kind of queasy and a little too self-aware. "So you're not much of a hugger?" she asked with the most adorable curl of her lips. "That's unfortunate."

"Ha!" I bark out. Why am I so hopeless?

 _Quick, how do I save myself?_

"How about I let you be the judge of that?" _Woah!_ That came out a lot smoother than I expected it to, almost as good as it was in my head. It definitely worked too, if the light pink spreading across her cheeks or the way her eyes suddenly grew a bit as she looked down at the table, lips pinned tight and bottom lip pulled slightly into her mouth.

"M-maybe later," came her stuttered response. Yup, nailed it.

~-oOo-~

Ughhh.

Never have I ever been so happy to be done shopping. Elsa looks just as wiped as I do, especially considering it took her like five tries to swipe us into her room. Olaf, that fucking ball of pure energy, pushed through the door as soon as it creaked open.

Despite the obvious fatigue on her face, especially around her eyes, she still looked absolutely flawless. Even her hair! The few strands of loose platinum blonde on her head looked so sexily messy (Is sexily even a word? It is today!), it was hard to believe it wasn't intentional. Meanwhile I probably look like my mother before she's had her coffee..

In case you were wondering, it's not cute.

She fell into the chair, letting out a disgruntled "oof" and blowing a limp string of hair off her face. "If I knew that store would have a flash sale I would've made sure we avoided it at all cost," she groaned followed immediately by an exhausted chuckle. "We could've died in there."

"We almost did." And trust me, that's no exaggeration. When bikinis go half price you _do not_ want to get caught up in that wave. I only got to enjoy imagining Elsa clad in that powder blue monokini she was shyly eying for about two minutes before that damn announcement came over the intercom and a swarm of deal-hungry women swamped us! "Thank you for the t-shirt by the way," I finally remembered to thank her, and I guess it was okay to blush this time. I mean, she did the absolute sweetest thing!

I thought I had lost Elsa in that crowd when I managed to escape the store but couldn't find her among the sea of people. I was contemplating going back in when I saw her squeeze her way out of the store, clutching a small bag to her chest for dear life. She actually looked traumatized. At first I felt my whole body flush over thinking it was the monokini but when she passed the bag to me and I opened it up to see a small t-shirt I had been examining shortly before the stampede hit us, my heart swelled.

She laughed another exhausted chuckle. "Don't you think you've thanked me enough? It's really not a big deal."

"It is to me."

To be honest, I wasn't thinking. I'm not even sure when I approached her.. when I leaned in towards her. Before you all applaud my bravery and boldness, may I just point out that it was only on the cheek. Calm down folks.

She looked at me in a way I couldn't understand. Her eyes seemed to be a swirl of emotions I just couldn't read. Did I mess up? Was that a mistake? Is she mad at me?

 _Why did I even do something like that?_

I pulled back, about to open my mouth to apologize, when it happened. And it took me awhile to realize that _it_ was _happening_!

Shy, trembling lips barely press against mine. They felt so unsure, hardly moving. I thought I may have scared her with how quickly I reciprocated. But.. I didn't. I felt her melt into the kiss and my heart probably skipped a few beats, courage noticeably pouring into her movements.

Five? Fifteen? Fifty? How many seconds were passing between us?

This isn't my first kiss, and assuming that's skill and not natural talent, it's certainly not hers either. I have to stop the whimper forming in the back of my throat when she pulled my bottom lip between hers, grazing her teeth over the length of it.

My knees buckled a bit beneath me. I'm sure she noticed. Standing here bent over like this was becoming a difficult position to maintain especially with well… _all this_ going on! I'm trying to think how to make this easier but nothing is coming to my br-

"M-mmm!?" Her tongue! Her hands!?

With a quick roll, she pulled my tongue between her teeth, her hands coming up to snake around my waist and pulling me onto her lap. I couldn't resist.

 _Isn't this going too far though? Isn't this too fast?_

Maybe she had the same thoughts as me because she pulled back in that moment and locked eyes with me. She seemed unsure again, hesitant all of a sudden.

"Elsa?"

My legs were on either sides of her and my arms were wrapped around her back to keep myself balanced. She looked like she wanted to escape but she was pretty effectively pinned under me, not that I wasn't sure she could lift me if she wanted to.

Suddenly her eyes shot towards the door and she bit her lip. Not the sexy, teasing, longing lip-biting I'm already so used to from her, but a nervous almost… frightened sort of lip-biting. The type I'd expect from a child who just did something terrible and is afraid they're about to get caught. She looks… guilty. Did I do something to make her feel guilty?

Did… did she figure out I lied to her?

"E-elsa?" I cursed under my breath at the way my voice cracked.

"I'm fine." she quickly breathed, one of her hands pulling away from my waist and running through her angel-like locks.

She looks up at me again and her eyes look sad and apologetic. It's amazing how much emotion those pools of icy blue can really show.

Just then my phone rings off from my bag on the floor and if you're wondering - yes. Yes I did forget to change that fucking ringtone. I expected Elsa to laugh again, but nothing came.

"You may want to answer that."

I looked down. I really didn't. Not now. Kristoff has some really shit timing.

Hesitantly I pulled away and slid down to my own two feet. Olaf, the natural wingman, was already digging his nose in my bag, looking pretty desperate to find whatever was causing the disruption. If the mood wasn't going downhill from before that, I would've left him to his search.

Kristoff hung up almost as soon as I pulled my phone out and unlocked it. I could've just answered right away but I didn't feel like talking.

By the time I turned back around to her she was already quietly getting up, eyes trained on me. Her hand came up to cup my cheek and it was hard to resist the urge to rub into her rather cold touch, but again I couldn't help myself with her.

"I'm sorry Anna, I really do like you and I really want… _this_.." she hesitated for a few seconds but before I knew it her lips were on mine again. It was softer and laced in apologies. She pulled away before I could think to respond and her eyes immediately went to the door. "But today isn't a good day," she spoke over my shoulder.

I really wanted to ask why. I wanted to ask what she meant by _this_. Why was today a bad day when it was so perfect earlier? But all I could manage to choke out while clinging to the tiniest fraction of hope was "D-does that mean that we can continue this another day?"

A warmth spread through me immediately despite the chill in her lips I never noticed 'til now, as she pecked the tip of my nose dotingly. "Of course. I promise."

I went back to the hotel room much earlier than usual. Mom couldn't stop pestering me for details but I was barely tuned in to her. Only thing on my mind was Elsa's promise and hope that she'd fulfill it.

~-oOo-~

"Anna?"

She barely seemed awake as she rubbed her tired eyes. They seemed a little dark and puffy, but she did only just wake up. And she still looked gorgeous! Especially in those adorable snowman pajamas.

I let myself in and she closed the door behind me, pulling it close too painfully slow, as though she was stalling to think.

"Anna it's not that I have a problem with you dropping by," she started as she turned to face me. _Just a bit more._ "-but why are you here so earl-"

Her eyes almost doubled when they shot open. _I think I just woke her up._ I laughed a little to myself.

It didn't take long for her to respond to the kiss and barely a second before she took control of it. What started off as a soft surprise kiss became rough and desperate.

Like I said, this is far from being my first kiss but yesterday was the first time I couldn't sleep because of one. It was the first time the tingle on my lips kept me up. This wasn't normal. This is _so_ much better than normal!

I feel her pull away a bit but she only stops far enough that our eyes can meet. She still seems confused.

"You said yesterday was a bad day…" I explained. "Is today better?"

And just like that our lips smashed together and I feel her arms wrap around me to pull me in. Her tongue picked up where it left off, just… _hungrier_. Her hands dropped low, too low to still be innocent. _Although, all this passed innocent a while ago._

I shouldn't be doing this, I know. She doesn't know how old I am, I know. _Knowing_ all that, I should stop this, I know.

But I also know, _I can't_.

Not when her lips were trailing down my neck like that. Not when they were sucking along my collarbone. I couldn't even control the moan that bubbled up from my throat. I felt her hands cup my ass and I jumped a little before rolling into her firm squeeze.

 _I have to stop this._

Suddenly, in one slick firm lick, she dragged her tongue straight back up my neck and traced along the edge of my jaw.

 _God!_

Another needy moan escapes me and I can't stop myself from feeling completely embarrassed! I must sound so desperate. _I am._

 _For her._

I became far too aware of her fingers disappearing under the hem of my t-shirt - the one she bought for me - while the other hand kept itself busy massaging my hip and thigh beneath the thin silk of my 'blushing tomato' shorts. Her fingers felt like they were ghosting over the skin of my stomach, leaving a burning trail behind on every bit of skin her tips brushed over.

I felt myself begin to completely fall apart when she pressed my back up against the door, both her hands grabbing onto me almost possessively - not that I minded. She forced one of her legs between mine and my stomach did a flip when I felt her thigh press against my… my…

" _God.._ " I shuddered under my breath as her thigh rubbed against… _there_ , with the slightest move. I felt her smirk against my neck, her hand brushing over my bra, slowing down as it grazed over my nipple. Or at least, I think it did. It felt like it did. I don't even know anymore…

With one hand massaging my breast, paying extra _special_ attention to my nipple, the other working up and down my thigh, squeezing my hips possessively over and over, and her thigh rubbing sinfully slow and rough against me, I was completely overwhelmed. Whimpers were escaping past my lips and I couldn't will myself to stop.

I've never gone this far. Not with anyone. It should be frightening but really it's an excitement like I've never known! I'm not sure when my eyes closed, but I force one of them to peep at the woman doing _all this_ to me. Her face seemed so focused, her eyes closed while the mouth that was latched onto my neck continued it's work.

She must have felt me staring as her icy blues shoot open and glare up at me, seeming a shade darker than usual. We stare at each other for a good few seconds but that didn't slow anything down. She continued teasing my body and I continued making embarrassing noises.

It was when her thigh rubbed intentionally rougher into my crotch that everything seemed to change and for reasons I couldn't even explain I moaned out louder than before, "E-elsaa!"

Everything paused.

Her hands. Her lips. Her thigh. Everything stopped.

 _No…_

I felt a desperation bubble up inside me. _Why'd she stop? What did I do?_

Slowly she looked up at me, her eyes still dark but slightly closer to normal than earlier. "I'm sorry."

"What?" I breathed out, barely able to catch enough breath to speak.

"I'm sorry," she repeated a bit louder. "God! I can't believe I just… I'm taking advantage of you."

I didn't respond. I wasn't even sure how to. She seemed so conflicted. And so was I. I know I shouldn't be here - not doing this. Not with her. I could get her in a lot of trouble. But I want this so bad. I want her so bad.

"I shouldn't have moved so fast. I w-went too far," she finally spoke up again, a rare stutter on her part.

Her hands started to pull away. That's when I did something that I'll never be able to explain. Even Elsa looked shocked as my hands yanked my shirt up. She watched with wide eyes as I pulled it over my shoulder and tossed her gift, but her lips were back against mine probably before it even hit the floor.

Both her hands ran up my back, unclasping my bra and coming around to squeeze both my breasts, the tips of her fingernails flicking at my nipples. All my noises were being silenced by her lips, her tongue wrestling aggressively with my own.

I could feel my needs increasing. It's not like I'm totally clueless. I've 'explored myself' about as often as any normal girl my age. I'm familiar with the heat pooling between my legs, but this is the first time the desire has been so strong.

When I felt something warm and moist flick over my exposed nipple I nearly jumped out of my own skin. I didn't even notice when her lips pulled away from mine and descended to take the place of her hand.

She attacked my breasts with the same hunger she showed my lips earlier, sucking and tugging at them voraciously, her teeth grazing over my nipples teasingly from time to time. My hands lost themselves in her hair as I tried my best to keep my mouth closed and prevent the chorus of moans and whimpers from pouring out, though now they were coming out more as squeaks. It made me wonder what this would all feel like - _down there_!

I had to bite my lip hard to stave back the moan as my head shot back. Just as I thought it, her fingers pressed against my core.

She bit down on my nipple deliciously hard and for the first time I realized how dangerously close pain was to pleasure. Was it weird that I wanted more? It couldn't be.

Her fingers began rubbing against me and it was a whole new sensation from her thigh. It didn't help that in the few seconds between getting up this morning and making up my mind that I would come see Elsa, I neglected to remember my lack of panties.

Elsa smiled slyly and I'm not too sure what I swallowed. Maybe she realized. _What am I thinking, how could she not realize? She can probably feel everything as clear as if I were just completely naked. I'm already almost there._ I shudder at the thought.

Snapping me away from my thoughts I felt Elsa's hand suddenly stop its teasing. Before I had time to complain she lifted me up effortlessly, wrapping my legs around her waist.

She carried me over to what I could only assume was the kitchen if my sense of direction was serving me right. With my back turned and her guiding the way, I was going based off my memories of what her hotel room looked like last time I was here.

She watched me like a snake eying it's prey and I have never felt so vulnerable. It's strange how all these feelings I would otherwise consider so negative suddenly seem so... _sexy_. She could probably feel my heartbeat trying to burst through my ribs right now.

As soon as I felt the flat surface of what I assume was the counter underneath me Elsa went to work, her head dropping straight down, my legs bent on either sides of her. I bucked at the feeling of her mouth press against my lower lips, her tongue dragging a long hard stroke down my center, teasing my nub with the tip of her thumb while her hands kept my thighs pried open. With every pet from her tongue I squirmed beneath her, my legs threatening to twitch shut but she kept them firmly in place. The fabric of my pants rubbed roughly against me underneath her tongue. _God I wish she would just get rid of them._

Elsa seemed to take pleasure in her control, teasing me painfully slow. The Cheshire smirk on her face grew and I felt my stomach jerk. My shoulders were pressed against the wall but she pulled my hips to the edge of the counter and closer to her. I had one arm down, palm pressed into the marble top while my other hand was lost somewhere in the knots of french braid, trying to pull her head as close to me as physically possible. I wanted to feel as much of her as possible. I wanted her to touch as much of _me_ as possible.

"M-ore..." I tried to sound firm but my voice came out more as a cracked whimper. _I'm absolutely pathetic._ "Pl-please!" _Okay now I'm pathetic, I'm actually begging her!_

She stopped for a second, standing up to her full height as if to consider and I almost regretted ever opening my mouth. That is, until in one quick fluid movement she hooked her finger into the seat of my shorts and pulled it from right beneath me up to my knees, down to my ankles, and tossed it straight to the floor. Then she just... _stared_. She looked down at me and I couldn't help but be painfully aware of how naked I was and how much I was completely at her mercy. I mean she was fully clothed, towering over me, and it was all about what she was going to do next. Instinct brought my arm up to cover my breasts. Elsa stopped me, a strong grip on my forearm that wasn't tight enough to hurt me.

"Don't." It was firm enough to be an order but soft enough to still sound like a sweet request. She pulled my hand back down and I didn't put up any resistance. She leaned until her lips were right by my ear. "I can't believe how beautiful you are."

I feel shivers run through me and a dry laugh comes out at the irony of that. "Coming f-from you… have you ever looked in the mirror? You're stunningly gorgeous."

Apparently she hasn't because she looks at me with a confused expression, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"Well you are…" I speak quietly, already more than a little embarrassed by my compliment earlier. Maybe I shouldn't have opened my mouth.

She fixed her mouth into a sincere though still slightly smug smile, our noses practically touching. "Thank you," she breaths genuinely as if it was something she desperately needed to hear and what followed was the softest, sweetest kiss we've shared so far.

Soon her kisses started to stray. The corner of my mouth. Down the side of my jaw. Along the vein in my neck. Through the valley between my breasts. Across my ribs. Spotting down my stomach...

My breath hitched with anticipation while she pulled my legs open some, notably a lot gentler than last time. Her lips hovered above my bare ones. She blows a cool teasing breath directly onto the tip of my clit and my toes immediately curled, a deep shiver running straight through me.

My back shot up into an arch when the warmth of her lips enveloped the sensitive peak, her tongue teasing the tip with feathery brushes. With every brush, her tongue got rougher and her lips would suck me in greedily. With every groan and moan she pulled from me, the more she devoured. _God she's overwhelming._

A guttural moan rips from my throat and I find myself wondering what happened to all my inhibitions. I should be embarrassed by how desperate I am for her. I should be ashamed. But right now, my only thoughts are Elsa and the only thing I feel is my senses being overloaded by her touch.

Her hand moves up and tugs at my already totally sensitive nipples just as her tongue darts into my entrance and the lightning that shoots through me is absolutely addicting. My stomach pulls in the best possible way. The fingers I lost in the sea of platinum blond pressed down the skull beneath them. She moaned as she dove even deeper, her voice reverberating through every inch of me.

Suddenly the tug in my stomach starts to pull itself loose pleasurable slow. She teases my nipple with the tip of her nail, purposely scratching every few strokes while her other hand pushes my leg to a stretch I never thought I could achieve, her nails burying themselves deep into my thigh. _That's definitely gonna leave a mark._

It wasn't long before I felt myself come undone, a feeling of fluttering lightness replacing it in my stomach. Elsa smirked against me when the whimper fell from my lips as she teased me with one long _slow_ swipe of her tongue, hooking up and tugging at the overly sensitive nub and I grunt in protest. I can't take anymore teasing.

She straightens back up to her full height, her icy blue eyes still darkened as she licked a clear coating from her lips.

I don't know if it's the predatory glint in her eyes as she savored the taste on her lips while staring down at me. I don't know if it's the way she kept me completely exposed to her, her hands keeping my legs pried open. I don't know if it was because I never noticed how high the A/C was in here until she left me sitting there, wet and sensitive. I don't know what caused the chill deep in my bones, but I could feel the goosebumps pricking up.

My hand moved up to rub my other arm, but I was a little afraid to after how she reacted when I tried to cover myself earlier.

"Cold?" She either read my mind or noticed the goosebumps but whatever the case, her eyes softened tremendously, if only for a few seconds.

It took a few tries before I could get anything out and Elsa was clearly taking great pleasure in the fact that I couldn't find my voice. "..y-yes…" finally squeaked out.

I don't know if it was my imagination or the way her face softened, but suddenly the whole room felt like it was aglow in warmth.

"I turned up the heating," she explained as if reading my thoughts.

"Oh. How?" I didn't see her grab any remote or push any buttons.

She looked as though she was mulling over it before she leaned into me until her body was flush against mine, leaning against her arm that was bent against the wall right next to my head. Her voice husked as she whispered so closely to my ear that her breath tickled, " _Are you more concerned with that or what I'm about to do to you in the bedroom?_ "

It was like magic the way the tingle from her words travelled from my ear, down my spine, and spread teasingly through my 'little lady'. _"Don't be so greedy!"_ I mentally berated myself. I couldn't deny the moisture I felt slipping down my folds though. "Bedroom…" I spoke up only slightly ashamed of myself.

"As you wish," she smiled.

I felt my heart skip when I suddenly became light, lifting off from the counter. This time was different from the last time she lifted me, cradling me as she eased me into a bridal-style lift. It was… sweet. A different kind of possessive. She carried me out of the kitchen with ease. When we got to the first step of the staircase a thought ran cross my mind.

"Hey, where's Olaf?"

Elsa huffed, not like frustrated but more amused. "I didn't peg you as someone interested in that kind of thing."

"What?" It took until we were halfway up the steps (which actually wasn't that long) for my brain to catch up to the implication and I wretched a little in the back of my throat. "Oh God, no! That's not even funny," I bumped a fist into her chest, not at all hard but enough to get my point across damn it! It didn't stop her from laughing though. "I meant that, I'm surprised that I've been here this long and haven't even heard a yap from him."

"He's… visiting family. He left last night. He'll be back in a few days though." She didn't seem too enthused when she spoke, so I decided not to question.

"So I'll have you all to myself these next few days."

We stopped just outside what I'll assume is the bedroom door and Elsa flashed a devilish smirk. "We'll see who'll have whom."


	3. Week 3 (Part 1)

_She pushed me onto the bed and her lips began their assault. There was no bit of skin she neglected, claiming me with a passion I wasn't sure I deserved. Her hands worked their magic on my breasts, teasing my nipples with twists and tugs that felt better than they probably should have. Her body was pressed against mine, surprisingly cold compared to the heat that she was stirring inside me. I couldn't think about anything more than the fabric rubbing against my bare skin and how much better those snowman pajamas would look on the floor right now. It could be cotton but it felt like silk in my hand as I tried to rip those buttons open._

 _Tried being the keyword._

 _I couldn't get my hands to cooperate. She was in complete control and I feel a growl of frustration come out of me as she pressed her lips against a sensitive corner of my jaw. Those fucking buttons refused to come loose for me so I could finally see the body that's been haunting my dreams. She stops in her tracks and looks up at me and I can practically see the question in her eyes._

" _I want to see you too," I pleaded. I was at her mercy, but maybe she'll grant me this._

 _She smiled. "As you wish."_

 _I felt my breath hitch and my breasts immediately begin to miss the hands that were so attentive to them. She sat up, her gaze trained on me. Her fingers worked each button deliberately slow and by the smirk on her face, I could tell that she was very much aware of what she was doing to me. A master of seduction. One by one, she undid each button, all until she came to the third one from the bottom. She sat above me confidently, her top hanging loosely from her shoulders._

 _I was breathless. Her frame was so toned, yet so thin; barely noticeable freckles decorating her beauty. A strange but stunning cross between frailty and strength, I felt like I was staring down a wolf or a lioness. How can one person be so phenomenal?_

 _Still two buttons left. She stopped again and simply sat there. It was as if she was admiring me admiring her. She truly was a goddess. One I was far too willing to worship._

 _Once she was satisfied, her hands found themselves back to the hem of the pajama top, rolling it up and over her head and throwing it over to the floor in a quiet pile. When I could finally will myself to utter anything remotely close to English, the only thing that fell out my mouth was, "Wow"._

 _Everything about her was just perfect; the rounded shape of her breasts, the subtle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed softly, the light freckles splayed across her chest and shoulders. She was perfect._

 _My hands moved on their own, as if they were being drawn to her. I found comfort in the curves of her waist and she seemed to enjoy the way my fingernails raked gently across her back. For once, those imposing eyes fluttered shut and she gave in to my touch. My hands traveled up her sides before riding along her ribs and she took a shuddering breath as soon as I cupped those glorious mounds. I tried to mimic what she had done to me._

 _Normally this was something I was pretty confident in, even if I had only done this once or twice before. It was a confidence she completely stripped me of. All I wanted to do was give her everything she deserved. But that was so overwhelming._

 _She rolled into my palms with a whimper as my fingers started working her nipples. She responded to every pinch with a low breath. Of course, my turn at the helm was short. Her eyes shot open and within a split second I felt myself pressed into the bed, hands pinned on either sides of my head and she was attacking my neck with even more hunger than before. Her lips trailed down, sucking at my skin so roughly I could feel the bruises forming. With a single tug, she forced my arms above my head and held them together, that predatory glint in her eyes returning._

 _She lifted herself to straddle me, lips almost as bright as her animal-like eyes even in this darkness. I couldn't look away from her. I felt so entranced by the look in her eyes. I was completely under her spell._

 _She had no trouble holding me in place even when she let go of me with one of her hands, wasting no time heading down to its target. My body reacted on its own. I couldn't help but buck as soon as her frosty tips made contact with my throbbing nub. She rubbed it roughly, sending the most addicting jolts of pleasure rushing through me. My body moved on its own, indulging in the waves of guilty pleasure, rubbing against her to create a delicious friction._

" _Anna.." I heard her voice call out to me. I wasn't sure when my eyes closed but I had resigned myself to a chant of whimpers._

 _She leaned down against me and my vision swam as I tried to focus on her gaze, her hand doing things to me I wasn't sure how to describe. She leaned against me, her breast pressing against mine as she pulled my lower lip between hers, grazing over it with her teeth. Gentle nibbling transformed into a possessive bite. I squeaked in surprise. She only grinned and pulled my bruised lip in with a gentle suckle. When her lips completely covered mine I allowed my eyes to flutter close. All my focus went into her lips and her tongue, trying not to moan into her mouth when her hand switched to long teasing strokes against my clit. It was the wettest, sloppiest kiss I ever experienced._

 _Suddenly she pulled away, but before I could say a word of complaint my body jerked in surprise. Her finger slid into me so easily._

 _That was it. The line had been crossed. Everything came to a standstill, she watched me, her hand unmoving. It was as if she was searching my face for something. A tiny part of me feels guilty… or maybe a much larger part. I can't really tell right now. I crossed the line the second I let things start going this far. What was done, was done. Right now, I just want her._

 _Whatever she was searching for in my face, she found. Another breath was drawn as she pulled her finger out slowly and I start to struggle against the hand holding me in place. The blonde responded by pressing herself even closer into me, using her weight to anchor me in place._

" _Ahh!" My back arched as high as it could under her grip when her finger thrusted into me with a nasty vengeance. The finger pulled back again, leaving behind a dull ache. I bit into my lip to avoid another outburst as her finger slammed into me again. This time there was no reprieve. She pumped inside of me, sliding faster and faster with every stroke. I couldn't understand the words and sounds streaming from my mouth anymore. I could only describe her pace as mind-breaking._

 _She was completely in control of me. Her finger determined my every breath. My hips moved to match her rhythm but simply couldn't keep up. My body was acting on only its most primal desires. I felt her curl inside me and I fell back into the bed, hands desperate to grab onto anything the way my toes were gripping the sheets. The sharp pain that spread through me was dulled and drowned beneath the waves of pleasure._

 _The scent that filled the room was intoxicating. The sounds of wet thrusting created a rhythm I never wanted to forget, my moans and gasps becoming the chorus to the music we were making. At some point her finger slowed to a gentle beat but that only sent me closer to the edge. Just when I was beginning to regain a little bit of my senses her finger rubbed into a spot that made my entire body jolt._

 _A guttural moan ripped itself from the ball coiling up inside of me. She smirked up at me devilishly. It took all I had to grit my teeth tight enough to not scream out. It felt like my knuckles were about to break skin with how tightly I was gripping the sheets. She released my hands and I completely lost it. Her finger - God, that finger - began mercilessly pounding against the bundle of nerves inside of me._

 _I literally felt like I was going crazy; didn't know what to grab onto, couldn't understand a single thing I was saying, if anything was even coming out my mouth at all, I wasn't even sure I remembered how to breathe properly. My hands flew up and anchored themselves into her back. I felt my nails penetrate skin but I couldn't bring myself to worry. A strangled cry escaped me and I pulled against her as much as I could manage. The tightness growing inside me became almost unbearable and it felt like liquid fire was coursing through me. Everything started to go white and I felt myself rel-_

"OKAY, OKAY!" Kristoff yelled into my ear. "Christ Red, if you keep that up I'm gonna rub one out _right now_."

"Eww! What's wrong with you!?"

"Look Anna, I'm not your gay best friend. You're mine." I practically hear him grin on the other end of the line. "If you're gonna call me up at what, _six_ , in the morning to tell me all the details of your sexcapade, don't get mad when my soldier salutes."

 _This people, is my best friend._ "You called me when you had sex with that chick from the gas station-"

"Mann, she was nasty!"

I gagged at the memory of the details he shared with me. I wish I could forget. "Yes, yes she was."

The oaf started laughing so loud I thought he would wake up my parents. "At least now I know why you've been ignoring me all trip," he whistled, still fighting off the remnants of his chuckle fest. "So my bestie finally had her first time, I'm so proud," he started making these gross crying noises that made me want to punch him in the throat.

"Yea, yea." He knows me well enough to know that I'm rolling my eyes, I don't need to say it. "I just wish I knew I'd be so sore after," I kind of mumbled that last part but seriously, why does nobody mention this?

"I'm not a lesbian or anything-" _No shit?_ "-but maybe if she handled you a bit… _gentler_ , you'd be able to sit up straight."

"I can totally sit up straight!" _Kind of._ "And besides, it's not like I told her."

"No!?" _Andd, he goes on another laughing spree. I hate him sometimes._ "An-ha, And how did sh-she react to the blood on her finger?" He struggled to speak in between all the gut-wrenching laughter.

I swallowed at the memory of her panicked face when she finally saw spots of blood on her fingertip. Elsa - bless her heart - thought she may have just been too rough and started spewing apology after apology. After I gathered my wits enough to speak, I told her it was my first time and she was relieved... for like the first six seconds until it really sunk in. Then came another stream of apologies. She said if she had known it was my first time she would've at least tried to be romantic. Again, bless her heart, but that moment was more perfect than any 'romantic' scenario I could ever come up with! I told her that, but she still insisted on making it up to me somehow.

"You still there feisty-pants?"

"We have a date tomorrow actually," I smiled remembering how resolute she was about that decision. "It's gonna be romantic!" I squealed to my best friend. Knowing him he's probably twisting his finger in his ear.

"Romantic, huh? You _are_ still planning on coming home next week right?" I could hear in his voice he was only half-joking. I love the guy, I really do, but he thinks I'm prone to doing the first dumb thing that comes to my head! Yes, I admit I can be a bit 'irrational' at times, and maybe I'm not the most responsible! And you know what, I would love to stay here with Elsa! But I'm also pretty sure that my parents would have a cow if I don't jump on that plane with them when they're heading back home.

It's probably better that way anyway…

 _You really screwed up this time, Anna._

By accident, I groan into the phone, rubbing my hands all over my face in frustration.

"You know you have to come home at some point right?" _Shit. Don't I know it._

"Yea Kristoff, I know." I huff at him.

"Alright." I heard him sigh into the phone. "Look Anna, I know you're really into this girl, and you even gave her your first time, but just know that you _cannot_ get attached. I know you probably think you're in love but-"

"Love?"

…Why hasn't that word crossed my mind until now? Normally after locking eyes for ten seconds I'm bouncing off the walls in love. I'd be singing down the halls in love. I'd be 'can't shut up to Kristoff about them' in love. But this is the first time I've called him since I came here! And I only did that _because_ we had sex.

Holy shit! I had _sex_ and I didn't even consider if I was _in love_!

Up until now I've just been completely obsessing over her. My every thought was consumed with the sound of her laughter. I spent almost every second of this trip planning ways to run into her and see her and hang out with her…

"I'm in love..." The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I was shocked even. I mean, how did I _not_ notice?

 _Umm, because this isn't like any of those times before?_

 _This is… stronger._

"Oh no. That's exactly what I'm telling you not t-"

"Seriously Kristoff!" My heart starts pounding off beat and I can barely breathe, but it all feels… nice? "I don't know how else to describe it."

"Anna, we've been through this before." he groaned over the next line.

"This is different."

"It's always different."

"Well this is a different type of different!" Okay yea, it was a super childish argument but goddammit that's how I feel!

"Anna."

"Kristoff."

He sucks in a deep breath and does the most exaggerated sigh I've ever heard. _Drama queen, much?_ "Just don't get yourself hurt, okay Red? I want my best friend returned to me in one piece."

It's times like this that remind me why I keep this big lug around. He's really a big softie, especially when I need it the most. "I'll be okay Kris. And I know not to get attached, I just _really_ wish things were different." _With all my heart…_

"When you get back I'll give you the biggest, tightest bear hug I can manage. I'll start training for it from today!"

I cracked a half-smile. When did I even stop smiling in the first place? "I might just cash that in."

He chuckled. "Get some rest, Red. Thanks for calling, was really starting to worry about ya for a second there."

"Thanks Kris. Night."

As soon as he hung up, the phone buzzed with a message that seemed like it was just waiting to come through.

 _-Is around 4 good?_

Yes, we made sure to exchange numbers this time around. Kind of weird to get someone's number after jumping between the sheets with them, but hey, it works! I typed up a quick response:

 _-4 is perfect! I'll see you then, I can't wait ^^_

 _-Alright, see you then. Try to get some rest for later._

The blush I'm sure I already had in my cheeks probably intensified three-fold when she sent that winking face right after that. If I wasn't sure what she was implying before... _Come on, Anna get it together!_

Suddenly Kristoff's advice resonated in my head and I feel something drop to the pit of my stomach.

 _Don't get attached_.

I mumbled the words over and over to myself while I pulled the sheets over my head, the dull ache between my legs making it even harder to take my mind off of her. It's too late to not get attached, but I should be able detach… right?

~-oOo-~

It was easy to sneak inside when everyone was asleep. It was easy to pull the sheets over my head and pretend to be asleep when mom came to check on me. What will not be easy?

Breakfast.

When my mother came to the door this morning I thanked whatever god was watching over me that granted her the mercy to knock instead of barging in. My sheets were, as usual, tossed to the floor and I'm pretty sure that whatever freakish sleeping position my body found comfortable for the past hour or so of sleep would've exposed the majority of Elsa's... marks.

The marks that I'm currently trying to figure out how to hide. I knew there would be a lot but the girl left me almost completely covered! And it's all so intentional I can't even pretend they were bug bites or the result of my own clumsiness. The patterns along my hip and thigh, the precision in the placements along my arm, it felt like one big, sexy art project. And I was her canvas. And for that reason, plus the fact that my phone literally just buzzed to remind me of its existence that I have the idea to snap a picture of her work for the artist to admire. It was an idea born on lack of sleep.

It took me about ten seconds to realize what I had just done. And even then it didn't really sink in. I just sent Elsa a _nude_! In the bathroom! Like holy shit! And I'm not even _remotely_ trying to cover anything, like it's all out there like "Hey look at me! I'm just Anna's nipples and crotch! No problem if I just hang out here right!?" I've never sent a fucking nude before in my life!

Can I delete this? Is there some way to delete this from both of our phones!?

My phone buzzes off again and I'm actually afraid to see what she's going to say.

 _-And that just made a good morning better.  
_ _-Thank you :wink:_

Great, now I'm red and purple. It's there and she's seen it. Not that she hasn't already seen me naked but it still feels… weird.

With a sigh I rested my phone on top of the toilet and moved into my hot bath, which now I'm wishing I ran cold if just to get rid of this goddamn blush!

By the time I finished soaking in my own disgrace, towelling off my humiliation, and covering my shame beneath a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeved button down, I got to the table in time to see my parents had already started breakfast, mom's teacup more than halfway empty and dad stuffing some eggs and bacon down his throat. Of course I was sure not to leave my phone, and I decided to address my little exposé.

 _Can you please pretend you didn't see that, it's really embarrassing. I didn't think before I sent it._

I didn't receive any response right away, which was understandable. I was being silly, I know, but right now I just want to bury myself.

"Nice of you to finally join us." my mother greeted with all the passive-aggressiveness of… well.. a mother. Though I can't say I'm used to this tone. Not from her.

Ignoring the strange swirl that created in my stomach, I took my seat across from her, pretending like I had any desire for food at all. She watched me with a strange glare the entire time, and I couldn't help but sweat under her watch. I mean, there's no way she could know, right?

I catch myself playing with the collar of my shirt. _Maybe it doesn't come up high enough._ I stiffened in my chair. _Maybe she noticed something when I shifted._ I stuff my mouth with a slice of toast, trying my best not to stare. _Maybe I just look suspicious._

The sound of my phone going off in my pocket caught my attention. It's against Sommers' family rules to answer the phone at the table but I wasn't planning to answer. Just a quick check.

Which was a bad idea but definitely served to loosen my nerves _a lot_. Suddenly, I was taken over by a newfound appetite, and it definitely wasn't for bacon. Not when I could feast on the image of a sexy blonde goddess in all her glory. I could easily fill up on the sustenance of her shy expression as she stared into the camera angled at the typical selfie position. She was obviously not used to snapping pictures of herself, I could see it in her expression and the way she thoughtfully bit her lip with furrowed brows. Still, the sight of her sitting on the edge of a filled bathtub, legs crossed with a towel slung carelessly over her shoulder, her flushed skin glistening in the mist of a small steamy bathroom was more than enough to get my heart racing.

 _This is my first time doing something like this, I hope it looks okay.._

 _At least now you don't have to be embarrassed on your own, right?_

"Anna."

My heart stopped.

Like literally stopped. I think.

"Yes ma'am." I tried to sound as innocent as possible while I slid my phone back under the table, though in hindsight that probably just made me sound more guilty.

"Can you help me grab some orange juice from the fridge for everyone?"

A set-up! I knew something felt off! "I'd rather not." I continued to force myself to eat. Dad huffed a disapproving grunt. "I don't need any juice," I shrugged.

Mom brought the cup to her head, probably finishing off the last bit of tea. Just over the rim of the cup I got caught in my mother's patented glare. The kind of glare a cobra gives a mongoose, or a lion gives a hyena. The kind that says 'you're in trouble and there's no running from this'.

My legs barely want to work as I chirp out a "fine" as defiantly as I can manage, pushing myself up and wishing I had been a bit more enthusiastic about finishing my last meal.

I dragged my feet, trying to delay the inevitable but eventually I reached the execution room. I hate how much smaller hotel rooms are. I get to die that much faster.

Mom looked over at me and her anger almost immediately melted into… I'm not sure how to describe it. Wariness? She sighed… looked almost disappointed. This is so much worse than I could have imagined.

"Mom, I-"

"Anna." I immediately shut up. What could I say really? Her eyes blinked open and for the next ten seconds we held the most emotional conversation we've ever had amidst the silence.

And then we pretended like it never happened. "A button up and yoga pants?"

"I wanted to dress up but my legs felt casual," I answered without even caring it was an obvious dodge. It didn't even make sense.

Another silence.

"Did you tell dad?" I swallowed the thick lump in my throat.

"Do you think he'd be out there eating so carefree if I did?"

I waited for the scolding. For the speech on how disappointing I am. To be told how I never listen and act so recklessly so often but that this, _this_ was by far my greatest blunder. To see the tears I never wanted to cause.

But none of it came.

Instead she poured three cups of orange juice. Quietly.

"Help me carry these out please," she spoke in the most lackluster tone I've ever heard escape my mother. "We can talk another time."

And for all the shit I've done in my life, I think I finally broke my mother's heart...

~-oOo-~

"What's wrong?"

"I am complete and utter shit."

"Anna," Elsa cooed into my ear, tightening her hold on me as we stood in the corner of an empty elevator.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that…" the words came out before I could stop them. It was unfair, I know. Especially knowing how Elsa felt about doing it in the first place, how hesitant and worried she was that I would regret it. I felt her hands loosen around me. "No no, Elsa, shit I'm so sorry! That's not what I meant. Or at least I did but…"

"It's fine Anna," her hands completely fell from around my waist now and she stepped away. "I shouldn't have pressured you and I _never_ should have allowed myself to be so reckless. I ruined everything for you, Anna I'm so sor-"

I couldn't stand to hear her say anymore so I cut her off. I needed her to understand that none of what I'm feeling is her fault. Hopefully all those thoughts are being carried over through our lips. It was a chaste kiss, but I poured as much passion as I could into it and I was relieved to feel her do the same. Arms returned to their original places around me as we melted into each other. I vaguely hear the ding of the elevator but neither of us is concerned. There are only two rooms on her floor and the other is unoccupied.

We broke apart wordlessly and I headed towards her room, Elsa following just a few steps behind me, pulling her room key from the pocket of her shorts.

As soon as she swiped us in I stumbled over to the couch, throwing my backpack on the floor next to me. I groaned when Elsa lifted my legs just enough to slip onto the couch with me, allowing me to use her lap as my new leg cushions, my face buried in the soft arm of the loveseat.

"I don't regret what we did. I just wish it didn't hurt her so much, you know? Like I don't even understand _why_ she's so… upset about it!" The longer I really thought about it, the more I started to feel like I was getting, I don't know, _mad_! "It's not like I could get pregnant! Or vice versa! Or like I'm running away with you! O-or, like I'm smuggling you back home with us - although that last one sounds pretty tempting."

"Anna, I don't want to cause a rift between you and your family. If… if what's happening between us is going to do that, maybe it's better if we-"

"Elsa, no." I'm not even going to entertain that thought. I rolled out of the chair and fixed her with a glare that could probably rival my mother's. "Elsa I love… this. What's happening with us. I love it.."

"But?"

 _But?_ "There is no but."

Her lips fell into a frown. She stood up and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Nevermind what I said about mine, if anybody was rivaling mom in the glare department, it was Elsa. I actually felt a chill run up my spine. That's new.

"Please, I just want to forget and move past this whole thing with my mother." In an admittedly bold move, I managed to tug her arms down, sliding my hands into hers as I dragged them down to her side.

In that moment, despite _everything_ that happened between us the night before, standing there looking into her eyes with our hands interlocked like that felt so much more _intimate_. The things that swirled around in her eyes, those unreadable things, felt so _clear_ in that moment. Fears and feelings I couldn't put into words flowed through me and I wondered if they were mine or hers… or ours. I'm surprised I didn't announce my love for her right then and there. Can she see it my eyes though? I heard that's a thing. And, does she feel the same?

 _No._

Believe me, pulling away from her was the hardest thing I have ever done. I just couldn't let myself get carried away in those thoughts.

 _Detach_.

I gathered whatever strength I could find in order to force the words out of my mouth and pretend like I didn't just experience spiritual bonding. "So what do you have planned for us?"

"Actually…" she bit her lip. "I'm not very good with the whole dating thing. I wasn't sure what to do, I never had to plan one myself. By the time I thought to call any restaurants it was too late and all the decent places were booked out..."

"It's fine, sometimes plans fall through." I shrugged. "A stuffy restaurant isn't exactly my style anyway. Too many different forks, ya know?"

Elsa giggled behind her hand, noticeably slipping into her usual confidence. Slowly though. "I came up with something else. It's not nearly as romantic as dinner in L'Armure de Glace but…" she turned to head into the kitchen, grabbing a gym bag off the edge of the counter and bringing it back to unzip in front of me. "How does a picnic sound?"

The bag was packed with little square shaped foils, most likely sandwiches. The aroma those things released though! Taking in a deep breath, I couldn't help but think how sinful it was for such a scent to come from anything you could slap between two slices of bread. I also spotted a bag of pretzels, some chips complete with a ready made salsa dip, a large thermos (I wonder what kind of drink she packed), everything except what I expected to see there most. Can I help that I'm a little disappointed that she forgot the most important thing?

"Chocolate is in the freezer." Elsa spoke with a smirk, because clearly she's a mind reader. "I didn't want them to start melting before time."

"Oh trust me, they _will not_ melt! They won't last nearly that long!"

~-oOo-~

All I did was keep my promise! I polished off every piece of chocolate before they even had a chance to begin melting, though I suppose her frustration may have something to do with the fact that I didn't save her any. In my defence, I totally lost track of how many chocolate balls there were. I just reached my hand into the bag at some point and it was empty! Clearly she didn't get enough. That happened about five minutes into the car ride. Ten minutes into the car ride, Elsa asked me to hand her a couple. That's when things got awkward.

Her brows practically got lost in her hairline. "You ate them all!? _Already_!"

"There was only like, six!"

"Try six _ty_."

"I did try sixty. They were all delicious." A little humor to lighten the mood? Elsa was having none of it, glaring at me through the rear view. When we pulled up to the red light, I thought she would throttle me for those little chocolate balls. When her hands grabbed the collar of my shirt, I thought that was the end of me. Until I felt those glorious lips press against mine, her tongue forcing its way in hungrily. I can never get used to the way she takes control.

I'm not sure when she pulled away and by the time my senses (or at least what's left of them) finally returned to me, her eyes were already back on the road and she was licking her lips seductively. Sometimes I wonder if she's aware of half the things she does or how fucking sexy they are!

"I think that's my new favorite way to eat chocolate." _And, here comes the blush. Fantastic._ _We haven't even started our date yet and I'm already five shades pinker._

The rest of the drive there was quiet. The park wasn't all that far from the hotel, and it was surprisingly pretty empty. There were about two small families out there and a guy walking his dog, but it was otherwise free. It was actually kind of strange considering how great the weather was and how gorgeous this park is. There's even a lake! You don't get this kind of scene in Arendelle! God, I'm starting to sound like my father.

"We got lucky, it's mostly empty today." Elsa reached over and grabbed the bag from the backseat behind me. "So what do you say, scenic city or ocean view?"

 _Shouldn't that be lake view?_ I laughed to myself. I love that she can be about as goofy as me despite being in a constant state of perfection. Well maybe not _as_ goofy as me, that would be a pretty impressive feat of awkwardness. "I came here to enjoy the summer, obviously ocean view." I fixed her with a roll of the eyes for good measure.

She gave me an award-winning smile and slid out of the car, bag thrown casually on shoulder. I would comment on how heavy that bag _actually_ is and how she's making it look like a fucking purse but considering that she picked me up like I was a paperweight just early this morning, this is nothing to gawk out... for too long… _Focus Anna!_

We found a perfect spot under a big tree just a few feet away from the lake. The water practically shimmered at the surface and we were far enough from everyone else that we could just get lost in each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _There's one more chapter after this! I couldn't make it all fit in one chapter, so I had to break week 3 into two parts_


End file.
